


Mad Captivation

by Elfdragon12



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this rarepair so much, SO MUCH FLUFF, transferred from my ff.net and tumblr accounts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the pairing of the Mad King Gangrel and the tactician, Robin.  There is no particular order to them.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no overstating Gangrel’s surprise when Robin deflected the blade of a Risen monster aimed at his back. Like a child’s building blocks, the surprise stacked higher when she remained by his side throughout the battle.

“Careful,” she warned him over her shoulder, “there’s still plenty more Risen and I can’t watch your back the whole time. We can’t have you falling here.”

Gangrel’s shock at the tactician’s interference eased away as a smirk pulled at his lips. He laughed. “And here I thought you saved me because you were growing sentimental for me,” he teased.

“Arrogance isn’t as flattering as you think it is,” she called back as she stabbed a nearby Risen though the gut. She stepped back by his side, holding her blade at the ready.

Even in the midst of battle, Gangrel couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter. “Arrogance, my dear?” He reached forward, pulling Robin back from a Risen about to strike. Then he raised his sword and a bolt of lightning struck an oncoming Risen. As the Risen’s body disappeared in a black smoke, the king leaned forward with a grin on his face. “It’s only arrogance if there’s nothing to back it up,” he whispered in her ear.

Robin’s cheeks flushed pink. However, she pulled away to look at him with one eyebrow raised. “So arrogance it is, then?” she repeated, a teasing lilt of playfulness in her tone.

To this, Gangrel couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t you have a smart tongue?”

“As sharp as my sword,” she replied, a little smile pulling at her lips.

He laughed again. With an over-dramatic flourish and a grin, he bowed to her. “From our brilliant tactician, I’d expect nothing less.”


	2. Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things are inherited from both of his parents. Some things, however, remain a mystery.

Robin didn’t say anything when Gangrel poked his head inside of the tent in the middle of their son’s weekly challenge of her tactical abilities. With the way Morgan was concentrating on their simulated battlefield, she doubted he’d notice Gangrel stomped in with a parade to accompany him. She looked to Gangrel, raising an eyebrow in silent question. He shook his head in response. With a shrug, she returned to the match.

“Alright!” Morgan exclaimed, “I got it!” With his brow furrowed in determination, he made his move.

For a moment, Robin looked over the pieces and she made a counter move.

They went back and forth for a while before Robin peeked up again. Gangrel had left. A little frown pulled at her lips. However, she had no time to think on it before Morgan made his move. Her eyes turned back to the matter at hand and she continued the match of wits with her son removed from time.

After a short while longer, Robin brought the contest to a close with her victory. Morgan pouted. However, as Robin explained where the young man went wrong, the pout changed to determination. “One of these days,” Morgan said, clenching a fist, “I’ll surprise even you, Mother!”

To that, Robin chuckled and brushed her hand through his hair. “Better keep studying those strategy and tactical tomes then,” she told him. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. His red hair was just like his father’s. “Go run off now. Owain’s probably looking for you.”

Morgan grinned. “Alright!” And off he went.

Robin shook her head. It was amazing just how much energy those boys had to go running around and shouting like they did. It was exhausting only watching them some days. However, it was hard to deny that it didn’t make her smile at their enthusiasm.

As her thoughts lingered on the young men, she set about to cleaning up the pieces of the set they’d been using to simulate a battle. She even hummed a little tune she could never remember the name of. The books she had gathered during their travels were starting to pile up on her. If she didn’t organize them better soon, she’d get buried by them.

Hands that weren’t hers rested on her hips.

Robin bolted up and turned around. Once she saw who it was, she let out a little breath. It was only Gangrel.

“It’s not often I can surprise you like that. It’s a good thing I’m not the enemy,” he teased.

To that, she shook her head. She leaned against her husband as he circled his arms around her. “I was just thinking about Morgan,” she admitted. “He’s very quick. It might not be long before he reaches his goal of surpassing me.”

Gangrel was quiet for a moment. “If he didn’t have my hair, one could almost think he was a little clone of you.”

“Almost,” she agreed with a little laugh. She looked down at his intertwined fingers. “However, in our little matches, I’ve noticed some things he inherited from you, even if he can’t remember you.” With the lightest touch, she brushed her fingers along his hand. “Like the way he can’t keep his hands still when he’s thinking. He smiles like you do, too.” With a turn of her head, she kissed his cheek. “Because he’s more obviously like me doesn’t mean that he doesn’t share some of your quirks.”

“Just not too many, I hope,” Gangrel added with a derisive laugh.

Their eyes met. Struck by their close proximity, Robin leaned in closer. Gangrel’s arms hugged her waist tighter. Their lips touched.

“Flamingo PUNCH!” Morgan’s shout outside brought the mood down in a crash.

The couple broke away from each other.

“That, he didn’t inherit from me,” Gangrel said.

Robin laughed. “I don’t think he got that from me either.” Relaxed, she took a seat and pulled her husband down with her. “Well, I guess that goes to show that children don’t get everything from their parents.”

“I suppose not.”


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he's not even trying, he knows how to keep her attention.

“If you’re going to spend all night studying that tome, at least do it over here. You’ll be more comfortable.”

Robin looked over to her husband. Gangrel was sitting on top of the bed roll, gesturing to his lap. His expression remained flat, even resigned. Amused, her eyebrow rose.  
“So I’m comfortable?”

“Yes. Would I have any ulterior motives?”

A smile tugged at her lips. “You mean like distracting me so I’ll give up studying for the night?”

The man gasped so dramatically that Robin wondered if he sucked in a bug as well. “How dare you suggest that I, the love of your life, would do something so low as to distract you from being so studious that you ignore all else!” He huffed. “Including myself, the love of your life.”

That was exactly what he was going to do.

Robin considered it. Her lips pursed together in contemplation. Had she really been ignoring him? She was sure she hadn’t been pouring over the tome for that long. However, her back was getting stiff from bending over it for so long and maybe it was time for a break. At least she could lean against him as she read and he keep her warm.

With her chair giving a squeak of protest, she stood up with her book in hand.

Triumph was obvious on Gangrel’s face as he adjusted himself to accommodate her. As she sat down and leaned against him, he folded around her and let his chin rest on her shoulder.

The two relaxed against each other as Robin read the book.

However, as she had predicted, Gangrel was distracting her from her studies.

By not doing a single thing.

The more she read, the more suspicious she became that no mischief had yet come from her lover. Although unpredictable, he could be as reliable as clockwork. She had been so sure that he would do something to take her mind off of her tome. All he was doing instead was just hold her and read the text over her shoulder.

Focusing just wasn’t going to happen. With a huff, she shut the book and put it off to the side.

“Done already?” Gangrel asked. “But it was bringing up some interesting points regarding the vanguard.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “When are you going to get to it?”

Gangrel hummed. “Oh? Get to what?”

Twisting her body around, she threw her arms over his shoulders. “Pestering me until I stop reading so all my attention is on you,” she explained, giving a little huff of frustration.

A smirk tugged at his face. “But I said I wasn’t going to do anything, my dear.”

“Yes, and now I’ve stopped reading and all my attention is on you. So stop smirking and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”


	4. Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular shot is post-game. Robin studies a subject close to Gangrel's heart.

Surrounded by tomes and scrolls with her nose in at least five at the same time was a common state of being for Robin in the evenings. Eventually, she had to be cajoled from her studies to sleep in an actual bed rather than falling unconscious at the desk.

If Gangrel had to be honest, it was a routine he had come to enjoy. After everything they had been through, it was a reminder that this was still the woman who challenged him and made him all the better a man for it.

“And just what do you have your lovely nose stuck in this time, my dear?” he asked, fiddling with her hair.

“Oh! Gangrel!” She sat up. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He chuckled, not missing the way her hand covered the text. “You rarely do when you get into these tomes. Now, what is it you’re reading and why do you feel the need to hide it from your dear husband?” He reached over to pluck at one of the fingers hiding the page.

Her cheeks burned brighter. “Well,” she said, averting her eyes in an uncharacteristic shyness, “I decided that, if I’m going back to Plegia with you, I needed to educate myself about at least the basics.” Her eyes looked up to him, warm and smiling.

Gangrel stopped. A tightness gripped his chest. His heart felt too small to contain the wealth of emotion burning there.

This woman. This beautiful, complicated, wise, witty, loving, and perfect woman. This woman who was far too good for a wretch like himself who once pleaded for death at the end of Chrom’s sword.

He was never going to let her go again.

“Gangrel?”

“My dear Robin,” he said as he took her hand in his. “The people of Plegia don’t know how lucky they will be to have you as their queen. You will be the best thing to happen to them in a very long time.” He pressed a kiss on her knuckles. “The best thing to happen to this realm.” His thumb urged her hand open so he could kiss her palm. “Most of all,” he continued, “you are the best thing to happen to me.” Eyes closed, he pressed a kiss to the pulse of her wrist.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see her eyes sparkling with emotion. Her cheeks flushed as the words that had been on her tongue caught there.

“Now come with me and I’ll tell you of a Plegia those dusty old tomes could never even dream of knowing.”

Robin’s lips smoothed into a smile. “I would love that.”


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Robin confronting Chrom about her relationship.

It was time.

If she put it off any longer, she would lose the luxury of getting to tell him herself.

“Chrom!” Robin called out one evening, trotting up to her friend and linking an arm with his. “Do you mind if we have a little chat?”

The young lord blinked, surprised by her sudden arrival. The surprise smoothed away to a fond smile. “Sure. Is it something about our plans for our next march? Or maybe it’s the Risen we heard about toward the east?”

Robin hummed. “No, it’s not quite something that immediate, but it’s still critical I talk to you about it.”

Nearby was the meeting tent and, mercifully, it was empty. She tugged the Exalt inside.

“So what is this about, Robin?” Chrom asked, allowing her to direct him around. He settled into one of the chairs around a large table with a map in the center. “We have a bit of privacy now, so you can say whatever’s on your mind.”

“Right,” Robin said in a breath. Even though she’d gone over the conversation a thousand times in her head, she still felt unprepared for this. She almost smiled at how nervous she was. “I just wanted to make sure you knew about my news before anyone else. You are my best friend, after all, and we’ve been through a lot together.”

Chrom leaned back. “Sounds big. Is it good news?"

“I believe so.”

“What is it then?”

She took another breath to calm her nerves. What was on her chest just needed to be put out there. “Gangrel asked me to help him rebuild Plegia after all this is over.”

The Exalt’s eyes popped open wide. “Wow. That is—wow.” He brushed his fingers through his dark hair. “That is definitely something big. I mean, when we found him again, he only wanted me to end his misery. But now you’re saying he wants to go back.” He leaned forward, resting an elbow on the table. “Do you think we can trust him? He did a lot of terrible things when he was king before. He’s different now, yes, but what if he relapsed?”

Questions like this were what Robin had been expecting. In spite of her nerves, a fond smile pulled at her lips as she recalled the many times she and the former Mad King talked. “Yeah. I really think we can.”

It was clear that many thoughts were running through Chrom’s mind, but, with how he stared at the table with a hand over his mouth, it was difficult to tell what kind of thoughts they were.

“Chrom?”

“Sorry,” he apologized, bringing his attention back to her. “I will admit that Plegia has been through a lot. Much of it in thanks to us. I guess we can spare you in helping the efforts to rebuild it.”

What she had been preparing for.

“It’s a little more than that.” Her words left her mouth slow as her eyes dropped to the table before meeting his again. “Chrom, Gangrel asked me to do this as his queen.”

For a long minute, Chrom just stared at his friend. His eyes were wide. Then, as her words sank into his brain, his face scrunched in confusion. He open his mouth only to close it again. This continued for a while as Robin let him process it.

“What?” he finally said.

This was going to be fun.


	6. Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss after the proposal.

“How did you get me to love you?” Gangrel asked, his finger hooked under Robin’s chin to keep his gaze linked with hers. “If you’re trying to make a new man out of me—it’s working.”

Robin couldn’t help a smile. She covered the hand holding her face with both of hers. Somehow, this ridiculous man in front of her showed that he was worth a chance and she was taking it. There was no apprehension in her mind about him. “I couldn’t make a new man without starting with a willing one,” she pointed out.

A small bark of laughter burst from Gangrel’s mouth. “You put such a spin on words. It’s honestly quite impressive.”

“Tell me when I said something false.”

He stared for a moment before finally shaking his head. “Perhaps how I came to love you isn’t such a mystery after all.”

Laughing, Robin leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips, still holding his hand.

Frozen, he stood with wide eyes as he stared at woman kissing him. Even as she backed away, he was still.

“Gangrel?”

“You,” his words stumbled and tripped over his tongue, “you kissed me…”

Robin hummed. A smirk curled the corner of her lips. “How observant. Should I not kiss my betrothed?”

Once the word ‘betrothed’ fell from her lips, everything clicked back into place in Gangrel’s mind. This was real and it was very much happening right in that moment. A wide grin stretched across his face. “Of course you should. In fact, you should do it every hour on the dot. Whether you’re in the middle of a meeting with the princeling or about to go to bed at night.”

She shook her head, though the smile on her face betrayed her amusement. “Maybe we’ll stick to ‘when the situation calls for it’. Like right now, for instance,” she said as she reached up to tug his shoulder.

Gangrel leaned down, his nose brushing against hers. “As my betrothed wishes.” His lips pressed against hers. The hand not held by hers slipped down to hold her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. A hum rumbled in his throat as he felt her fingers explore and card through his hair.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. She breathed and leaned against him.

“I would say that, with kisses like that, you’ll soon drive me mad,” he cackled, “but it’s a little too late for that.”

Robin couldn’t help a laugh herself. “I guess this makes us both a little bit mad.”

“For you,” he tugged her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles, “I will always come back from the brink of falling.”


End file.
